Flirting With Danger
by 0-Kelly-0
Summary: She felt something wet on her hand and jerked it away. “Eeeew! You licked me! That’s so gross!” “Ah, you know you liked it.” Kouga said flirtatiously. “Gross! Kouga cooties!” KougaXAyame Other pairings listed inside! Please R&R!
1. Dress for Success

Disclaimer: Of course I own Inuyasha, what are you talking about? (Note: Sarcazam) 

Warnings for this chapter: None yet. There's a bit of cursing in this one, but nothing major. The better stuff will come later on. -innocent face-

Pairings: KougaXAyame InuyashaXKagome MikokuXSango KikyouXTheDevil (haha, jk. Well, not really. But maybe I am...o.o)

A/N: Ok, I just kind of let my fics take me where they want to go. Honestly, I don't have any control over my creativity. I'm not sure where this is going to go, but I will continue, and I'm sure it will be interesting:D (Ok, I _hope_ it will be interesting.) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to ask me! And I LOVE reviews, and constructive criticism! Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

The raven haired teen ran his hand through his thick hair impatiently. "Ayame, are you finished yet? You know I hate this place." 

Ayame ignored Kouga's irritation, and yelled from over the dressing-room door, "I need to try this on! I won't be much longer, but don't you want me to look nice for the formal next weekend?"

"Well, yeah, but why'd I have to come?"

"Because I want your opinion!"

He sighed, and fiddled dimly with Ayame's purse, which she'd asked him to hold while she tried on dresses. Well, it wouldn't hurt to just take a peek, right? From the sound of things, he was sure that she wouldn't be out for at least another ten or twenty minutes, so he might as well make the best of it.

He unzipped the black leather bag, and pulled out her wallet. Nothing interesting here, a few credit cards, a driver's license, and a couple of twenties. Moving on. He unbuttoned the little pocket on the side, reveling…feminine products. Ok, next. Sunglasses. A check book. Dude, where's all the juicy stuff? He was always in need of new blackmail for his friend.

A pocket-calendar. This could be interesting. Kouga flipped it open to this month, December. Two weekends from now, she had the Winter Formal dance penciled in with a little heart next to it. Kouga and Ayame had been best friends since the start of fifth grade. Ever since high school started, they had made it tradition to go to the Winter Formal with each other. Neither one of them had had a sweetheart throughout the years, so they decided to just go as friends.

Glancing over the other activities for this month, he found that she had a dentist appointment on the fifth, and an oil change for her car on the twentieth. Ok, this is boring too! He tossed it back into the bag, and started rummaging around again. A cell phone. Lip gloss. Some kind of hard candy that he hated…well, this sucks. Now he's bored again.

"Ayame," He wined. "Are you done, _yet_? This shop creeps me out. And all these girls are checking me out!"

"Suck it up wolf-boy! I can't get this thing zipped!" He heard struggling coming from the room, and a crash. He placed his head in his hands and let out a sigh.

He knew he had to ask. But he so didn't want to, because he feared the answer. "Are you alright in there?"

"Yeah." She said breezily, but he could feel the tension in her voice. That, and she was grinding her teeth. "I'm just having trouble getting this thing zipped."

"You want me to get you a bigger size, or-"

"No! I'm fine." She cut him off, her frustration painfully obvious.

"Well, I could help you zip it if you want."

"No, this dress was ugly anyways. I'll just try the other one!"

He rolled his eyes, and started tapping his foot mindlessly. He glanced around the small shop, earning him eager looks from all the women shopping for dresses. This place was the ultimate in prom-dress/wedding-dress/anything-you-can-think-of-dresses. Why did she have to drag him along? Like he said, these places creeps him out.

"Can't I just go out to the food court, and get something to eat? I can meet you out there. Pretty please?"

He heard an exasperated sigh come from the dressing room. "You aren't much help here anyways. Go pig out then, I'll be there in a half an hour."

Kouga jumped up like he'd just won the lottery. "Okseeyoulater." He said in a rush, and rocketed out of the dress shop and into the mall.

"Ok, food court….food court." He chanted to himself as he wandered down the escalator. "Ha! Food court!" He exclaimed as he sited his prey.

He rushed to the nearest burger stand, and ordered a triple cheeseburger, extra cheese, everything on it. He was about to scarf it down when a voice broke through his concentration. "Well if it isn't the wolf-bastard."

"Shut up dog-turd, I'm busy." He snapped, reverting his attention back to his meal.

"Kouga-kun! How are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while." Said a chipper voice that made him abandon his hamburger.

He shot up from his seat with speed that would make the track team cry, and took Kagome's hand into his kissing the back gently. "Far to long, my sweet Kagome."

Honestly, he didn't like Kagome as much as he led on. He thought she was a very sweet girl, and enjoyed being in her company, but he mostly put on the show to get Inuyasha to have a fit.

A deep blush tinted her cheeks, at his flattering gesture. At least until Inuyasha yanked her hand from his grasp, and proceeded to chew him out. "Stop hitting on her you filthy wolf!"

"Inuyasha! He was just being polite! Why do you have to be such a prick?"

He looked a bit flabbergasted as he tried to defend himself. "Well, he was…I mean, he shouldn't have-"

"Stop making excuses! Kouga-kun is a nice person, and you're always so mean to him! He doesn't deserve that!"

Kouga took back his seat, and dug into his hamburger, enjoying the show. Something like this always happened when Kouga was flirting with Kagome. It was actually very entertaining to watch.

It was so painfully obvious that they were into each other. Inuyasha was just to much of a dickhead to admit it, and Kagome was just to shy about her feelings to declare them openly.

Ayame slid into the seat next to him, taking one of his french-fries, and popping it into her mouth. "What'd I miss?" She whispered, and her eyes trailed back to Inuyasha and Kagome. "They're at it again, huh?"

Kouga smiled wolfishly, showing off his pearly fangs. "Yep. Yours truly being the instigator of course."

"Of course." She agreed. "But when are you ever going to stop provoking him?"

"Maybe when it stops being so much fun."

They both cringed as Kagome slapped Inuyasha across the face. "You bastard! How dare you call me that!" She burst into tears and ran off.

Kouga smiled mischievously. "Well, duty calls." And he stood up, read to go after Kagome and comfort her in her time of need. Or more importantly, just agree with all the terrible things she says about Inuyasha.

"Oh no you don't!" Said dog-demon snapped at him. "Don't you dare go anywhere near her!" And with that, he ran after Kagome like the faithful puppy he is.

"Well, looks like the fun's over." Kouga stated, his voice returning to being bored. He glanced down at Ayame's feet, seeing a bag from the dress shop. "So you bought a dress. Can I see it?"

She glared at him. "No. You were to bored to stay and see it in the shop, so I'm not going to show it to you now." And with that, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But I was hungry." He whined. "Come on, can't I see it?"

He made a grab for the bag, but she snatched it up before he could get to it. "When you start listening to your head, and not your stomach, then maybe I'll show it to you. Or you'll just have to wait until the dance."

He put on a hurt expression, his blue eyes twinkling with false-innocence. "Don't make me say it." He said, his eyes flashing momentarily with mischief.

She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"You know I would."

He stood up, and in the loudest voice he could muster, said, "Everyone, I have an announcement!" That turned a few heads in throughout the food court.

"Don't." She warned.

"Ayame still sleeps with her-" He was cut off as her hand shot up and covered his mouth.

"You promised you'd never tell anyone about that!" She hissed.

He mumbled something through her hand that wasn't auditable. "No, I'm still not showing you my dress!" He mumbled again. "No, I'm not moving my hand; you'll yell _that_ to everyone!"

She felt something wet on her hand and jerked it away. "Eeeew! You _licked_ me! That's so gross!"

"Ah, you know you liked it." Kouga said flirtatiously.

"_Gross_! Kouga cooties!"

He rolled his eyes as she started wiping her hand vigorously on her jeans. "Fine. I didn't want to see your dress anyways."

"Good. Cause I wasn't going to show you _anyways_." She mocked.

* * *

"Shut up!" Kouga yelled irritably. 

"What'd I do this time?" Ginta whispered, even though Kouga could hear him.

"I don't know. Maybe you just got on his nerves." Hakkaku answered quietly as well.

"Get your head in the game!" He yelled again, darting forward as the lacrosse ball flew toward him.

"I bet Ayame's mad at him again. He always gets touchy when he and Ayame-chan aren't talking."

"I said, pay attention, damn it!" Kouga yelled at them again, chucking the ball toward their goal.

"But this is just practice!" Ginta whined.

"Well you're going to continue to suck if you don't practice!"

"I'm sorry to say this, but wolf-boy's right." Inuyasha reluctantly agreed. "We're never going to win this Friday's game if you two jackasses don't suck it up, and start playing!"

Kouga rolled his eyes, but keep his mind focused on the game. Or at least he tried. His mind kept wandering back to Ayame, and he couldn't figure out why. She was still pissed at him after the whole, 'yelling her deepest darkest secret in the middle of a crowded mall' thing, but honestly, he wasn't planning on going through with it.

He was still having trouble getting the taste of her hand out of his mouth. He really didn't know what possessed him to lick her, but it just happened. And surprisingly, he liked it. What was that all about?

"Kouga! Incoming!" And that's the last thing he heard before the ball knocked him upside the head.


	2. Icepacks

Disclaimer: Uh, what's this for again? Oh, right. Don't sue me, I own nothing but this story. So there. 

Warnings for this chapter: Nothing to bad. A bit more cursing. A few "adult" thoughts. That's about it. 

A/N: I'm a good little updater, don't you know. Ok, I just felt inspired, so I continued on. Wow, 2 chapters in 2 days. That's crazy man. I'd like to give a very _very_ special thanks to my 2 loyal reviews! I love you guys:D You totally made my day! Now, on with the show!

* * *

"Get me an icepack! _Now_!" One of the other members of the lacrosse team scurried off to get Ayame the icepack she requested. Her voice softened drastically as she reverted her attention back to Kouga. "Kouga. Can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes, and blinked experimentally. "Uh, what happened? And how'd you get here?"

She smiled softly, as someone carried over an icepack, and she took it and held it to the side of his head. "Ok, who's the president of the United States?"

He blinked again. "How the hell am I supposed to know that? We're in Japan for crying out loud!"

"Ok, so you don't have any brain damage. Well, at least none that wasn't already there."

He glared at her, and pulled himself into a sitting position, getting a major head rush. "Ow." He said dully, taking the icepack from her, and repositioning it. "You still didn't tell me how you got here."

"Well, it's kind of a funny story, you see, after my parents got married, they decided on their wedding night that they'd-"

"YOU KNEW WHAT I MEANT!"

"Oh, right. Well, I was over there," She gestured toward the bleachers, "watching the practice, because Kagome wanted to come and see Inuyasha, and I didn't have anything better to do, so I tagged along. You were doing pretty good until that ball mauled you. So when we saw you pretty much pass out-"

"I didn't pass out!"

"-we came over to make sure you were ok. Ginta and Hakkaku helped carry you over to the bench so we could get a look at your head. You're going to have a nasty bump there, but I think you'll make it."

"Damn, since when are lacrosse balls so _heavy_?"

At this point, Inuyasha couldn't contain his laughter. He just started cracking up at Kouga, laughing at how stupid he was to get pelted in the head with a lacrosse ball. Kouga just glared at him.

"Alright Kouga, you're out for the rest of practice. Everybody else, get back out on the field, and start scrimmaging!" The coach blew his whistle, and the crowd around Kouga dissipated.

"Thanks coach, I owe you one."

He gave Kouga a little smile, and went back to yelling pointers to the team.

"Alright Kouga, I'm taking you home." Ayame announced.

"But can't I watch the rest of practice? I feel fine, really!" He whined childishly.

"_No_. You need to get another icepack on that head of yours, and you should be resting."

He sighed, obviously defeated. Kouga let Ayame lead him back to her car, and reluctantly got into the passenger seat. When she turned left at the light instead of right, he was a bit confused. "Um, Ayame, I live that way." He thrust his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing to the opposite direction.

"I know. I'm not the one with brain damage, remember? I'm taking you to my house. I can't have you all alone in that big house of yours! What if you pass out again?"

"I didn't pass out!"

"Ok, whatever you say. But I still want to keep an eye on you, in case you head gets worst. We might have to take you to the doctor."

"But I _hate_ doctors!"

"I'm sure that if it comes to that, and you're a good little boy, he'll give you a lollypop." She said, as if she was talking to a five year old. Which in some ways, she was.

He sighed, but was quiet for the rest of the trip. When they arrived, he announced, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Alrighty. Have fun!"

He rolled his eyes, and made his way to the bathroom. After closing the door and locking it (you never know with Ayame around,) he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Man, he looked like hell.

His hair was in disarray, and there was even some blood on his shirt. He pulled off the sweatband that usually kept his hair out of his eyes, and tugged on the rubber band, holding up his hair. His black locks fell around him, and he tried his hardest to comb them out with his fingers, but being careful around his wounded.

After he was satisfied with the results, he pulled his hair back up again, and secured it with the rubber band. He replaced the sweatband around his forehead, and he looked as though nothing had happened. Except for the blood on his shirt.

He stripped off his team jersey, and tossed it into the trash can. He needed a new on anyways. And since their team colors were white and green, the white was virtually ruined by the blood. He made his way out of the bathroom in nothing but his sweatpants.

"Hey Ayame, can I borrow one of your dad's shirts?" He yelled.

"Why would you-" Ayame came around the corner into the living room, carrying a bowl of popcorn, and her eyes immediately fell on his bare chest._ Man, he has a _nice_ chest._ She thought to herself. "Uh, yeah, I'll, uh, get you one." And she scurried back out of the room, abandoning the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

She rushed into her dad's closet, and started rummaging around for a shirt that might fit Kouga. Her breathing was a bit ragged, and it wasn't because of the long walk across the house. _Why did it feel like my heart flipped over in my chest when he walked out like that?_ She argued with herself. _I mean, sure, he has a nice body, but it's not like I like him or anything. _

She grabbed a shirt that looked to be about his size, and walked back to the living room where Kouga was currently on the couch (shirtless) watching TV while he ate the popcorn she had dropped off earlier. She tossed the shirt at him and said, "I hope it fits. I know my dad is bigger than you, but I got the smallest one I could find."

He flashed a wolfish smile and slipped the shirt over his head. It still was to big on him, but it was better than nothing. Although in Ayame's opinion, nothing was as good as it got. "Thanks Ayame." He said sincerely.

"I'm going to get you a new icepack." She said, regaining some composure now that he was fully clothed.

She returned a moment later with a bag of ice, wrapped in a cloth towel. "Thanks." He said when she handed it to him, and he balanced it on the side of his head. It was pretty funny to watch actually. He didn't want to hold it with his hands, (he needed both to eat maximum amounts of popcorn) so he tilted his head to the side and placed it on the bump that was already forming. But he kept losing his balance, and tilting his head more, swaying a bit from side to side. After a few minutes of watching this, Ayame couldn't contain her giggles anymore.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"Nothing." She continued to giggle uncontrollably as he tried to glare at her, which was kind of hard with his head tilted at an angle. "It's just, you look kind of funny with the icepack like that."

He growled in the back of the throat, and grabbed the icepack, tossing it onto the table, while grabbing another handful of popcorn. "Hey! You need to keep that on your head or else it will continue to swell!"

"I'm fine. It'll be better by tomorrow. I'm a Wolf-Youkai, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but it's going to hurt more if you don't put ice on it! It will help it heal."

"I don't wanna." He said childishly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stop being such a baby, and the icepack on, damn it!" By this time, Ayame had grabbed the ice and was trying to get him to take it. She tried to put it on his head, but he grabbed her wrist, and since he was much stronger than her, he was able to just hold it midair like it was nothing.

"Yeah, but you'll laugh at me!" She grabbed his wrist with her other hand, and tried to yank herself free of his grasp, but with no avail.

"I won't, I promise! It was just funny! It will make it feel better if you put the ice on it!"

"It doesn't hurt, so it doesn't matter."

"That's a lie."

"How would you know?"

"Cause I know when you're lying!"

By now, Ayame was straddling his waist, trying to force the icepack on him. For some reason, he thought this was very funny, and started laughing. "Why won't you just let it go?" He asked between sniggers. "I'm not putting on the icepack, so you might as well give up."

"I'm not giving up, because you need to take better care of yourself! So put the damn icepack on!"

Ayame had one hand on the icepack, and the other grasping Kouga's hand, which was holding onto her wrist, keeping her from putting the icepack on him. "Fine, I'm put the fucking icepack on, you happy now?"

"Ecstatic." It was just then that she realized the position she was in. Here she is, pretty much in Kouga's lap, straddling his waist. "Uh." Was all she could come up with to say.

Kouga realized the situation they were in as well. Although he was acutely aware of the fact that her chest was pressed against his. He discovered that it's not a very good idea to think things like that, because it makes you go hard. What was he thinking? This is _Ayame_ for crying out loud!

"Uh, heh, ok then. I'll, uh, take the icepack now then." He shifted his weight unconsciously under her so she wouldn't feel his erotic member.

Her green eyes locked onto his blue ones. Those were the kind of eyes you could get lost in. Her eyes trailed down to his lips, they looked wet and soft. Perfect for kissing. Ahhh! What was she thinking? How gross, this was _Kouga_ she was thinking about!

Kouga followed her line of sight, seeing she was taking in the details of his face. In particular, his lips. She seemed to snap out of her daze, and gave him a sheepish smile. "Uh, yeah, ok." And she handed him the icepack as he let go of her wrist.

She reluctantly climbed off of him, and took her seat back next to him. The rest of the evening was spent in awkward silence.

But Kouga keep the ice on his head the whole time.


	3. Gotta Love Horror Movies

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but Kouga's all mine! Or at least that's what he says every night when I tie him to my bed...o.o 

Warnings for this chapter: Some adult thoughts, or themes, or whatever you want to call it. Oh, and more cursing. Shocker there. I just thought that I should let you all know that there _will_ be a lemon in this story, and that rating will eventually be changed to M. I'm just leaving it at T until there's something here to acually rate M!

A/N: Dude, am I completly insane? I must be...I have updated everyday for 3 days! That's crazy! I must not have a life...well, that's all the more better for you guys, right? Thanks again for the reviews! I love you all for your support, and I'm so happythat I'm able to make people laugh! Please enjoy:D

* * *

"You have such a stubborn ass sometimes!" 

"Well, I wouldn't be so stubborn if you didn't ask me to do all these ridiculous things!"

"It's not ridiculous, I just want you to stay the night! With your parents gone, you'd be in that house all by yourself! What if something were to happen? You could just die in there, and no one would know!"

"I'm not going to die Ayame." He said seriously.

"You don't know that!" She cried out, "Anything could happen to you, and I wouldn't even know until it's too late!" She tried to hold back the tears, but the pressure was starting to get to her. Why did she always have to worry about him? He can take care of himself! He's 17 for goodness sake! But she couldn't seem to help herself.

"Come on Ayame, don't be like that." He said softly, wiping one of the stray tears from her cheek gently. "If it means that much to you, I'll stay here tonight, ok? I don't want you to worry about me."

He can just be such an _ass_ sometimes. And other times, like now, he was just too nice for his own good. Under that ruff exterior, he really did have a heart of gold. "Thank you." She said softly. "That means a lot to me."

He let a small smile grace his lips. It was a rare, real smile instead of one of his trademark, self-righteous smirks. "No problem. Let's watch a movie, ok?"

She agreed, and even let him pick the flick. As he was rummaging around her DVD cabinet, the phone rang, so she excused herself and went to answer it.

"Hello?" She answered the phone on the wall in the kitchen.

"_Ayame? Hi sweetie, it's Dad._"

"Hi Dad, how are you doing? Is everything ok?" She panicked a little; because her dad rarely called her from work, and he was supposed to be home a half an hour ago.

"_Yeah, I'm not going to be coming home tonight doll. Traffic's terrible; I think there's an accident on the freeway. I think it would be safer if I just stayed at the office tonight. I have some things I need to, uh, take care of anyways._"

Translation: There's a hot new chick here at work, and I think I'll spend some "quality-time" with her.

Sometimes Ayame worried about her dad. Ever since her mom had died, he had spent a good amount of his time with other women. She figured it was just his way of coping with the loss.

"Alright Dad, just be safe, ok?" They both knew the hidden meaning to the words.

"_I will sweetie. Have a good night._"

"You too." And she hung the phone back up on the wall, letting out a sigh.

She regained her composure, and went back into the living room to find Kouga still fumbling around the cabinet. "Old man's not coming home tonight, huh?"

Sometimes she swears he's psychic.

"Yeah, traffic's bad, so he's just going to stay at the office tonight."

"In other words, there's a new chick, and he wants to get better acquainted?"

"Let's just watch the movie." She snapped, making it obvious that he should drop it.

"Ok I found the perfect movie!" He held up and copy of "The Ring" and Ayame groaned.

"You know I hate scary movies Kouga. And that one's like the mother of all scary movies! Can't we watch something else?"

"Don't worry; I'll be here to protect you." He puffed out his chest to make himself look manlier, but Ayame just thought it made him look goofy. "And anyways, this movie isn't _that_ scary."

She sighed but allowed him to put the movie in, and start it. She jumped at a scary part, and Kouga slipped him arm around her waist, and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

That made her shiver all in itself, and Kouga thought it meant she was scared, so he pulled her closer into his chest. He was so warm, and comforting. It was as if his embrace itself would keep her safe from the horrors of the world.

She took a deep breath, taking in his scent. The smell of him seemed to envelop her, and lull her to sleep. It was probably the first and last time that she'd ever fall asleep in the middle of a scary movie.

The next morning, Ayame woke up slightly confused. Why was she in the living room? And why was the couch moving up and down gently? Ohhh. That's why.

She found herself lying on Kouga's chest, her head resting on his shoulder while his arms were secure around her waist. The couch was way too small for them to lie side by side, so that's probably why she was positioned on top of him.

That made her blush. _I'm on top of Kouga!_ _And he doesn't seem to mind to much either…not like I'm complaining._

Kouga mumbled something about frosted-flakes, and Ayame had to stifle a laugh. He was so cute to watch while he was asleep! Not wanting to wake him, and feeling pretty content with the situation, she settled herself back onto him, and fell back to sleep.

Kouga awoke a while later to find a comfortable weight on his chest. He stretched a little, earning a yawn from whatever was on his chest. Ok, now he was a little weirded-out. He crack one eye and was met with beautiful auburn hair. Ok, this must be Ayame.

But why was she sleeping on his chest?

Not that he didn't mind her being there, but he was still curious. Oh right, the movie. She fell asleep, and he didn't want to wake her back up, so he just let her sleep on him. He must have fallen asleep too, and somehow, they got like this.

Damn she smelled good. Like spicy ginger.

He shifted his weight under her, and found that one of her legs was in-between his. He groaned quietly as she rubbed her leg upward into a certain area. "Does she even know what she's doing to me?" He growled out softly, feeling himself go hard at the sudden contact. "It is _way_ too early for this."

"Way too early for what?" Ayame mumbled out, her eyes still closed.

"Nothing," He said gently, "Go back to sleep."

She muttered an affirmative, and snuggled deeper into his chest.

For some odd reason, he wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning. He started to run his fingers tenderly through her soft red hair while he breathed in her scent again. She seemed so peaceful while she was sleeping. He kissed the top of her head lightly, and settled himself back to go to sleep.

Ayame's eyes fluttered open to find herself in the same position as when she last woke up. _So it _wasn't_ a dream then. _She glanced over at the clock which read, "9:56" in big red numbers.

"9:56," She said, mostly to herself. "Well that can't be right, that'd mean that…damn it! We're late!" She shot up from Kouga's chest, (even though she had been enjoying it _so_ much) and darted into the bathroom to start brushing her hair and teeth.

"Kouga! Get up, we're late for school!"

He grunted unhappily. "Five more minutes." He murmured.

"No way in hell! School started two hours ago!"

"Well let's blow it off then." He rolled over so he was facing the inside of the couch.

"You can't do that! Can you do that?" Her voice was muffled from the toothbrush currently in her mouth.

"Don't tell me you've never ditched school before Ayame." By now he had reluctantly pulled himself into a sitting position while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ok, I've ditched school plenty of times then."

"You haven't, have you!"

"Well…no."

"Ugh, I have so much to teach you. Ok, get dressed. And not in the school uniform either. We're going to have fun today." He lowered his voice and mumbled to himself, "I can't believe I've been friends with you for so long, and you haven't even ditched school."

"I heard that!"

"Damn youkai hearing."

"I heard that too!"

"Shut up, and go get dressed!"


	4. Bars and Trashcans

Disclaimer: What do you mean I don't own Inuyasha! What's going on! (Oh, and I don't own _Born to be wild_ either!) 

Warnings: Heh, you knew it was coming. Ok, we have a lime in this chapter and (oh goodness, really?) more cursing.

A/N: Ok, 4 chapters. 4 days. Nifty. Alright, you are going to have no idea what's going on in the beginning and end of this chapter, but don't worry, that's how it's suposed to be. The middle is all flashback by the way. You're welcome to guess why she's all freaked out though:D Yay for reviews! Enjoy! (Oh, and one more thing: Za Soukutsu means "The Hangout" in Japanese. I hope.)

* * *

Ayame frantically searched the cabinets for the cleaning supplies. Old habits die hard I guess. Whenever she was nervous or stressed, she'd clean. It was as simple as that. 

She found the Ajax and a sponge and started scrubbed franticly on the bathroom counter, as if it would save her life. Maybe if she scrubbed hard enough, it would.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!" She chanted to herself. "Why did I have to be so _stupid_! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

If she scrubbed any more on the tiles of the counter, she'd probably dig up the grout. She moved on to the shower.

* * *

Ayame licked another long stroke on her rocky road ice-cream. Kouga's crystal blue eyes followed the trail of her tongue, obviously intrigued. How could someone make something as simple as eating an ice-cream cone so damn _sensual_! He realized he was staring, and immediately tugged his eyes away from her. 

"I've never been to the park when there are so little people here!" She said, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"Well, most people come after school gets out, so it's pretty quiet up here the rest of the day."

They were sitting atop a hill in the park, on a little green bench. Their view of the city was spectacular, and they were situated right above the Koi pond that the park was famous for. They had stopped at a vender for ice-cream, and were now sitting comfortably, enjoying each other's company.

"The Koi are so pretty." Ayame said breathlessly, watching the colorful fish swim around the pond.

Neither of them had mentioned the position they had woken up in this morning. Both were too self-conscious of what the other might think if they tried to talk about it.

"Well, it's hard to get a view like this during the afternoon. You either have to kick some kids off the bench, or wrestle an old lady for it. That's why it's best to come while school's in session."

"I guess you're right." She agreed, still watching the fish in the pond.

"Ok, finish your ice-cream; I have a surprise for you."

After they both had eaten their ice-cream, Kouga took her hand and started leading her out of the park. Although he was half dragging her, it felt nice to have her fingers intertwined with his.

He led (ok, _pulled_) her down Main Street, darting down what seemed to be a random alleyway. "Where are we-?"

"Shhhh," He hushed her. "Just hold on." He walked over to a door that Ayame hadn't noticed before; it just seemed to blend with the grunge of the alley. He knocked twice, and a little peephole slid open.

"Who's there?" Said a deep, obviously disguised voice.

"Kado you nimrod, it's me! Open the damn door already!"

"Kouga? Damn, why didn't you say so?" The peephole slid closed, and the door swung open. "Bud, where've you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Ah," He said nonchalantly, "You know the routine, places to go, people to see."

"God knows it. Now what are you doing just standing out in that alleyway? Come in already!"

Ayame had been silent through this interaction, clearly confused as to what was going on. Is this some kind of gang or something?

Kouga took her hand, much more gently this time, and lead her into the dark room. After a moment of letting her eyes adjust to the dim light, she could see what appeared to be a bar.

"Kouga!" Yelled the barkeep. "Welcome back! We missed your entertainment!"

That gained a little chuckle from Kouga. "It's good to be back. I brought a friend, this is Ayame."

Having been virtually forgotten up to this point, Ayame was a bit shy with all the attention, and blushed profusely when the barkeeper yelled to them, "Wow, she's a pretty one wolf-boy! Where have you been hiding her?"

He let out a little laugh, but led Ayame over to one of the table placed strategically throughout the joint. "What the hell is going on?" She whispered to him.

"Welcome to Za Soukutsu!" He said, gesturing around the establishment. "I used to work here."

"AT A BAR?" 

"Well, yes, but no. I was a singer here four nights a week."

"You had a job, and you didn't tell me! And you can _sing_?"

He just had to laugh at her shocked expression. "Yes, I can sing."

"Pretty damn well, too!" The barkeeper added, having overheard their conversation.

"Hey Daisuke, get us something to drink why don't ya. The good stuff, ok?"

"Comin' right up." The man returned a moment later with two shot glasses filled with some white liquid. "On the house." He announced.

Ayame was afraid to ask. "Uh, what is that?"

Kouga smirked and drank his in one gulp. She looked absolutely horrified. "Chill Ayame, its milk."

"Milk? They serve _milk_ at a bar?"

"You bet we do," Daisuke told her. "It's one of Kouga here's favorites."

Said wolf-demon blushed a little from embarrassment. "Hey Kouga, sing us a song!" Someone from a neighboring table yelled.

"Not today guys, I'm just here to relax."

"Come on Kouga, I want to hear you sing! It'll be fun!" Ayame looked at him with her big green eyes, and he gulped, seeing that there was no way out.

"Can't disappoint the little lady, now can you Kouga?" Daisuke told him, pulling him out of his chair, and giving him a good push toward the stage.

He reluctantly jumped up onto the stage, and looked over at the barkeeper who was currently putting music into the player for him to sing to. There was something distinctly wrong with the smile plastered on his face. When the music came on, he knew why.

Not just no, but _hell_ no.

"Daisuke, I am NOT singing to that!"

"Come on Kouga, it's all in good fun." But that smile her wore said otherwise.

Several woops and hollers came from the audience. Ayame wasn't sure what the song was, she'd never heard it before.

Kouga took a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening to the beat of the music. Hard rock and a catchy beat seemed to surround him. He smirked as an idea came to him. "This one's going out to Ayame," He said in a deep sexy voice that she'd never heard him use before, "For keeping me as tame as she can." Several woops and whistles followed this statement, and Ayame blushed a red that would put roses to shame.

_Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

_I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space _

_Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die_

_Born to be wild  
Born to be wild_

The instrumental followed, and Kouga proceeded to do a goofy air guitar. Ayame's mouth literally dropped. Where'd he learn to sing like that!

Daisuke took in her shocked expression, and laughed a little. "He'd never admit it, but Kouga could have a career in singing. The angels blessed him with one hellva voice." Ayame just nodded dully, still completely taken aback by his talent.

He started singing again, but she couldn't hear the words. Her eyes locked onto his, and she just knew that he was singing for her, no matter how goofy the song was. It soon ended, and he hopped off the stage, and took his seat back next to Ayame. Thunderous applause followed him there.

"That was….wow." Was all that Ayame could come up with after a moment of silence.

He let out a little chuckle. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Sing us another one Kouga!"

"Sorry boys, but I'm done for the day." Several moans of protest were heard, but Kouga held firm, hiding a small smile by taking a drink of his milk.

Kouga was approached several times while the two were sitting in Za Soukutsu, all by people that he seemed to know. Ayame loved to watch him talk to all the people in the bar, each seeming to have an interesting story to tell them, or something to tell her to embarrass Kouga.

Kouga finished off another milk, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "Ok, we have one more thing to do today." He got up, and took Ayame's hand again to lead her out of the establishment. "Thanks for the hospitality Daisuke!" He yelled over his shoulder to the man working the bar.

"Anytime Kouga, you're always welcome!"

"So where are we going now." She asked when they were back on the main street.

Kouga seemed kind of preoccupied as he scanned the window fronts. He ignored her statement, but when they came across a general store, he pulled her inside.

"Ok, what are we looking for?"

"A trashcan."

"What do we need a _trashcan_ for?"

He smirked. "You'll see."

They found a black plastic trashcan, and purchased it. ("Not metal," Kouga had said, "It's too hard to maneuver." Whatever that means.)

So here they are, on the top of the tallest grassy hill in the park, lugging a black plastic trashcan along with them. "Ok, get in." He told her.

"_What_?"

"Get into the trash can." He laid it down on its side, and gestured for her to climb in.

"_Why_?"

"Do you want me to get in first then?"

"What are we both going to be doing in a _trashcan_ for crying out loud?"

"Rolling down the hill."

It was so hard for him to keep a strait face when he saw her expression. She looked like he'd just asked her if she stood on corners in a miniskirt every night for extra cash. Oh, that's a good one; he'll have to remember that. "Are you insane!"

"Possibly." And with that, he climbed into the trashcan. "Are you joining me, or not?"

She sighed, and climbed in on top of him. Why do they make trashcans so _small_? "If we die, I'm going to kill you." She told him.

"Fair enough." And he pushed them off of the top of the hill.

She could feel the pull of gravity as the tumbled down the hill, rolling inside a trashcan. It was like one of those rides that you pay five bucks for at the fair, and don't even enjoy. Except this was a rush that you could never buy at the fair.

When they reached the bottom, Ayame burst out laughing. "That was so _cool_!" She said in-between giggles. "Can we do it again?"

Her laughter was contagious, and soon he was laughing as well. They defiantly were a sight; two teenagers sprawled out on the ground laughing hysterically next to an upturned garbage can.

When their outburst died down, they realized the position they were in. They were lying on the ground facing each other in a manner that would suggest that they were a couple. Their eyes met, and blue clashed with green.

"Kouga, maybe we should-" But his eyes silenced her, like they were trying to tell her something.

His hand encircled her neck, and pulled her closer to him. He could smell her nervousness. Did he make her nervous?

She could feel his hot breath against her face, his hand still around her neck. She felt like she should break the eye contact, but couldn't. Something about those depthless crystal blue pools held her there.

He pulled her closer still, and her eyes widened, knowing what he was about to do. His lips brushed gently against hers, waiting for a reaction. Her body seemed to act on it's own as her arms encircled his neck pulling him closer, telling him that this was what she wanted.

Her lips moved against his, and he felt relief like he'd never felt before. She didn't reject him. He kissed her harder, his other hand settling on her hip. She gasped a little when she felt his hand around her waist, and he took the opportunity to dart his tongue into her willing mouth.

This made her gasp again when she felt his tongue against her own, but she soon got used to the feeling, and explored his mouth as well. He could have kissed her forever if it had not been for the lack of air you get when kissing someone so vigorously.

He reluctantly pulled away from her lips, and settled his face into the crock of her neck, breathing in her scent which was now hinted with arousal. He kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder lightly, and savored the feeling of her shivering beneath him before pulling way from her completely.

If he didn't stop now, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop at all. He so desperately wanted to feel her bare skin beneath his fingertips, make her moan his name, and give her the pleasure the only he could offer. But it was too soon. He would never push her, and he didn't want to do something to her that she might regret later on.

He lay back onto the grass next to her, and heard her sigh. Everything seemed perfect.

* * *

Ayame dropped her sponge and broke down in tears as she remembered what happened next. Why was she so stupid? Why did she believe that he really cared? 


	5. Love is Overrated Anyways

Disclaimer: -cough- I don't wanna! You can't make me say it! 

Warnings for this chapter: Uh...cursing...and that's about it...Oh, and some serious fluff. -shivers- 

A/N: Bam! 5 chapters in 5 days! Do you love me, or do you love me? I'm getting into this:D This chapter was a bitch to write though. I just couldn't seem to get it right! I don't know it I'm completly happy with it, but here you go! Please review!

* * *

They both knew they had to talk about this. You don't just randomly make out in the park and not talk about it. Maybe it had just been a fluke, right? It couldn't mean anything, they were just friends. They got caught up in the moment. Or maybe not. That's why they need to talk about this!

Kouga and Ayame were walking side by side back to her house. Kouga wasn't holding her hand this time because he was too deep in thought to consider such a move at the moment.

By this time, school had let out, and they had already run into several of their schoolmate, all of whom were curious as to where they had been today.

"Family emergency," Ayame claimed. "Kouga offered to stay out of school today too, and help out." She defiantly gave off the vibe that she didn't want to go into details, so people just let it go at that.

They were about to cross Main Street when Kouga spotted Kagome. She seemed pretty preoccupied, and didn't even look up when she walked into the street. So, she didn't see the little red sports car plowing through the traffic, heading strait toward her.

"Kagome, look out for that car!" He yelled, but it was too late, she was already in front of the convertible, and it hadn't slowed down. He darted out into the street, and pulled her to the sidewalk with his inhuman speed. "Kagome, what were you doing! That car could have hit you!"

She looked kind of startled, and her breathing was irregular. "Kouga, thank you so much. I-I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, Kouga." She looked close to tears, but instead of telling about what was bothering her, she reached up, and pulled his lips into hers.

Ayame watched as things progressed. Kouga pulled Kagome out of the street. The two talked for a moment, and then…she kissed him. And it wasn't just a peck on the cheek either.

And he kissed her back!

Ayame was absolutely horrified. Did what they share mean _nothing_ to him? Is he always just going to be going around kissing other girls? These and hundreds of other questions swam through the girl's mind as her eyes fogged with tears. She turned on her heal and ran.

As Kouga kissed Kagome, one thing came to his mind: _I wish this was Ayame. _He pulled away from her, and looked into her eyes. She looked frightened, and confused.

"Kagome, what's going on?" He asked gently.

"He-He-He's a jerk!" She stuttered, her brown eyes filling with tears.

Well, we already knew _that_ much. "What happened?" He said again.

"He's going to the Formal with that…that….tramp!"

Damn, not again.

Kouga sighed. "Well, I'm sure you'll find someone else to go with Kagome. You're much too good for that mutt anyways."

"Will you go with me then?" She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, but he wasn't at all affected. Green was the only color for him now.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I'm going with Ayame."

"Yeah, but you to are just going as friends! I'm sure she won't mind!"

"I'm sorry, but no." Then he remembered. Ayame was walked right along with him! He turned to see that she was gone.

Damn, he's an idiot.

"I have to go." He said suddenly.

"But, who am I supposed to go to the dance with?" She asked as he turned, but he ignored her, and kept walking.

Ok, what does Ayame do when she's upset? Duh, she cleans. Ok, she must have headed home. He was praying to Kami that she didn't see him kiss Kagome, but something told him that she did.

He didn't _mean_ to! She just like, attacked him!

He sighed, and broke into a run.

* * *

"Well, it's not like I didn't expect this." Ayame said to herself as she dried her tears and started to scrub away at the shower again. "I mean, he's always flirting with her, and we're just friends. It was a mistake to kiss him. He didn't mean it like that."

The bathroom was virtually spotless, so she put the Ajax and sponge back into the cabinet to use another day. _I should start dinner. _She thought. Even through heartbreak, you still have to eat.

She entered the kitchen, and noticed that she had a message on the machine. She clicked the button, and it started out in its monotone voice, "You have one new message. First voice message, 4:26 pm, _beep_. Hi Ayame, it's your Dad. I have some business to take care of tonight, and I don't think I'll have time to come home. I'll see you tomorrow though, I promise. Have a good-night. _Beep_. End of voice message. To delete this message, press 1. To save this message, press-" Ayame clicked the 1 button, and the machine beeped. "Message erased." It announced.

She sighed and opened up the refrigerator. "What? Leftovers again?" She said in a fake chipper voice to herself. "My, I'd love some, thank you!"

Before she could pull out the food, there was a loud urgent banging on the front door. "Ayame? Ayame, are you there?" Kouga's voice traveled to her. Why couldn't he just leave her alone! Hadn't he done _enough_ damage for one day?

"It's open." She said in monotone, just like the message machine.

Kouga appeared in the kitchen a moment later, slightly out of breath from the running he had done to get here. "Would you like some dinner?" She asked in a voice that was far too polite and happy for his liking.

"Ayame, I need to talk to you." He said urgently, slightly peeved that she refused to turn around and face him, and was instead empting their dinner onto plates. "Look at me!"

"I'm busy making dinner." She said, irritation lacing her usually kind, sweet voice.

"Forget dinner! We need to talk!"

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"No you're not! You're ignoring me!"

She dropped the food back onto the counter, and turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest like it could create a barrier between them. "What do you want Kouga?" He could see the tears tugging at the corners of her eyes, but she pushed them back.

"Ayame," He took a step closer to her, torn by the fact that he made her cry. In return to his advance, Ayame took a step back, therefore running into the counter.

She gripped the counter with both hands, but refused to break eye contact with him. "Ayame," He said again, more gently this time. He took another step forward. She looked like a trapped animal, hoping for escape, but seeing none. "I didn't want to kiss her. She was upset, and looking for comfort. It didn't mean anything to me."

He took another step closer, but she shook her head, warning him to stop. "How do I know that I'm not just the other girl, huh?" Tears flooded her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "How do I know that you're not just playing us both? Maybe I was the one needing comfort, and you felt obligated to kiss me to make me feel better. It doesn't work that way Kouga! You can't just go around kissing other people because you felt that you had to!" Her vision was blurry with tears, but she continued on softly. "It's supposed to have feeling behind it."

"It did have feeling behind it! With you, Ayame! I don't want Kagome like that, she's just my friend! But I really care about you. Please, don't do this to me."

She let out a little sarcastic laugh. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to say that."

"Please Ayame, give me a chance. You need to trust me; I'll do anything you want!" He pleaded.

And idea struck her, and a smile widened on her face, despite her tears. "Anything?"

* * *

"Do I _have_ to?" He whined.

"Yes."

"But I'll look like an idiot!"

"Exactly."

"Are you sure this is the only way you'll forgive me?"

"Yep!" She was enjoying this _way_ too much.

He sighed and walked into the middle of the cafeteria and hoisted himself up onto one of the tables so he was standing on it. "Before I begin," He announced in a loud voice so the whole cafeteria could hear him. "I would just like to say that this song is dedicated to Ayame. I hope she'll forgive me."

Ayame smiled, and clicked the play button on the CD player. She was surprised that the teachers hadn't pulled him down yet. Have I Told You Lately That I Love You by Rod Stewart blared through the dining hall.

He defiantly had the attention of everyone there when he started singing in his velvety soft voice. Many complaints were heard from the girls, most sounding something like, "Why don't you ever sing _me_ a song like that?" to their boyfriends, who for the most part were looking a bit frazzled at the competition.

The teachers were even nice enough to let him finish the song before giving him detention.

"So how was that?" He asked her, a wolfish smile etched into his features, a pink detention slip in tow.

"Perfect." And she pulled his lips into hers for a chaste kiss for the whole school to see. She had made her claim, and no one would dare tell her otherwise.


	6. Dangerous Dancing

Disclaimer: I'm you're biggest fan!

Warnings for this Chapter: Yummy limey goodness. Nothing to major. She gives him a hand job, but that's about it.

A/N: I'm soooo sorry that I didn't get this chapter out sooner! (But I have an excuse, I swear!) I went out of town for a few days, then it was my sister's birthday. When I was out of town, I was virtually in the middle of nowhere, and couldn't upload new chapters. I'm sorry! But I made it a bit longer just to make up for it! Please review!

* * *

Ayame giggled at his actions. "Kouga! I have to go home and get ready for the dance!" 

"You're no fun." He said with a pout. "And maybe I don't want to go to the dance." He added suggestively.

"But you promised!" He started to kiss the junction of her neck and shoulder, sucking lightly so to not give her a hickey. She giggled again when he placed a heavy hand in her back pocket, pressing her firmer against the wall. "Kouga, if you pull me down one more random alleyway, I swear I'll-"

"Yes I know, you'll castrate me. You know, I wouldn't mind that quite so much just as long as you did it with your bare hands."

"You pervert!" She said in mock anger. But she gave into his request and slipped her hand into his pants and started to knead his groin. He growled softly, and kissed her neck harder, trailing up to her jaw and eventually getting to her lips. She started to knead him harder, feeling his arousal in her hand. He moaned softly, and started to roll his hips back and forth against her.

He took her lips in his own, and kissed her with a vigor that could only be explained by his love for her. Tongues clashed, hands wandered, and bodies ached for release. "Kouga," She panted out when he went back to kissing her neck because she needed to catch her breath. "I need to get home and get ready."

He growled gently into her neck, and felt her shiver. He pulled away from her and took in her flushed face and heavy breathing with a satisfied smirk. He knew that he was the only one who could do this to her, and that made him feel as though he had at least done _something_ right in life.

"Alright, but you'd better look gorgeous tonight for making me stop. And letting _you_ stop." He hadn't even cum yet!

She smiled softly at him. "I'll see what I can do."

When Ayame finally reached home, (Kouga hadn't pulled her into to many alleyways after that,) she saw that Kagome's car was already in her driveway.

"Where have you been?" Kagome jumped up from the couch when she walked in the front door.

"Sorry, I got a little sidetracked."

"Well come on! We have to get ready!"

After Kagome had found out that Inuyasha was going with Kikyou, she decided to finally give in, and go with Hojo. (He had asked her what, like 12 times?) Ayame knew that she didn't really like him, but was just hoping that Inuyasha would get jealous. And everyone knew that he would.

"Can I do your hair?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Uh, sure. I guess."

The other girl squealed in delight, and rushed over, pulling Ayame's red hair out of its two traditional pigtails. Her soft auburn locks fell around her face, and Kagome squealed again. "Your hair is so pretty Ayame, why don't you ever leave it down?"

The girl shrugged, "It gets in the way."

Kagome seemed satisfied with the answer, and started tugging and twisting her hair, refusing to let her look at it until she was finished.

* * *

"Come on, get dressed already you bastard." Inuyasha yelled through the door to where Kouga was dressing. 

"May I ask why you are here again?"

"No you may not!"

"No, seriously. Why the hell are you in my house getting dressed for this stupid dance! I hate your guts! As I'm sure you do mine."

"Well, Ayame's getting ready with Kagome, right? I was just wondering if you were planning on going over there…" Inuyasha trailed off, trying to think of good excuse as to why he wanted this information.

"I'm going over to pick her up before the dance before it starts, yeah." Kouga said, opening the door while he was still pulling up with black dress pants. "And I know that Hojo is going over there too to pick up Kagome. Knowing him, he'll even be early."

"Oh." Was all he could come up with to say.

"Listen Inuyasha, you're going with Kikyou. You made your choice. Live with it, and get out of my house!"

"But I need _somewhere_ to get ready."

"Well why _here_?"

"Because I think its fun to get on your nerves."

* * *

"Ayame, you look stunning!" Kagome exclaimed, watching in awe as the red-headed girl spun around in her new dress. 

Kagome had liked her hair down so much that she left most of it hanging loose. She had curled it in soft red curls that hung around her face, and two twin twists starting in the front, and connecting in the back of her head.

Her dress was fabulous. A soft green complimented her eyes perfectly, and the style suited her body well. It had a nice halter top that still seemed modest, but could give you a good flash of cleavage at the right angle.

"You look great too." She told Kagome, taking in her light red spaghetti strap dress with a nod of satisfaction.

"Great, thanks!" The doorbell rang, and Kagome got up to answer it. From the conversation the Ayame could hear, it was Hojo, and he was here to pick her up for the dance. "I'll see you at the dance later Ayame!" She yelled as she walked out the door with her date.

After waiting about ten minutes, there was a knock at the door. She got up from the couch and smoothed out her dress before answering it. There stood an uncomfortable looking Kouga wearing a classic black tux. He must have invented the word handsome.

It was all he could do to not let him mouth drop when he saw Ayame. Gorgeous would be a drastic understatement. "You look…wow." He said, letting his eyes follow each soft curve of her dress. He gulped. Ok, he needed to stay in control.

She leaned over to him and gave him a soft peck on the lips. Far too soft for his liking when she was looking like _that_. He grasped her shoulders just as she was about to pulled away, and pulled her back to him. He settled his hand at the back of her neck, and tipped her head back to give him better access to her luscious mouth.

She submitted to him easily, allowing him to ravish her without question or complaint. He dominated the kiss, but she gave up a good fight. His spare hand traveled up to her breast and started to knead it through the thin fabric of her dress. He swallowed her gasp up hungrily.

"Kouga," She breathed out his name as if it was a moan. Oh, _damn_! Why does she have to be so _sexy_? He pressed his lips to her neck, not caring if he left a mark. If anything, he _did_ want to leave a mark. "We have to go to the dance." By now, he had her pressed up against the wall, ravishing her impatiently.

"I don't wanna." He mumbled to the junction of her neck.

"_Please_?" She said sweetly, and then added in an innocent tone, "If you're good, I'll be all yours after the dance."

"You promise?" He said, still kissing her neck in-between words.

"Yeah."

"Ok! Let's go then!" He pulled away from her quickly, and took her hand, pulling her out the door.

* * *

"Ayame! I love your dress!" Sango exclaimed, fighting her way through the throng of people to get to her, Miroku in tow. 

"Thanks! You look beautiful too! I love what you did with your hair." In order to be heard over the thumping music of the dance, they pretty much had to yell to be heard.

Sango gestured up to the two buns sitting atop her head, with several strands of hair loose around her face. "I had my brother help me with it. It's kind of weird that he's good with hair, but hey, it works."

Ayame giggled softly, but broke out into a complete laughing fit when Miroku's hand found its way to Sango's butt and she slapped him across the jaw yelling, "Pervert!" But the blush was painfully obvious on her cheeks.

"But Sango dearest," He wined, "you just look so ravishing tonight, I could not resist. I swear, this hand is cursed!" He held up his hand as if to make his point clear. Several years ago, the town's monastery caught fire, and Miroku helped save the monks from certain death. He burned his palm on the hot embers of a beam, fallen from the ceiling. Now he blamed the hand for all the problems he caused.

Sango stomped off, trying desperately to hide her blush. Ayame continued to giggle, noticing how obvious it was that they were perfect for each other. "May I have this dance?" Said a silky smooth voice from behind her. She turned to she it was Kouga, holding out his hand in proper invitation, despite the pounding music that didn't call for such formality. He was obviously mocking her by the soft smirk playing at his features.

"I would love a dance, fine sir." Ayame answered smoothly with equal form, giving him a curtsey before allowing him to lead her to the middle of the dance floor.

Kouga took her hips in his hands and pulled her closer to him, loving the way she draped her arms around his shoulders. He bent his head down, settling it in the crock of her neck, taking in her intoxicating scent before grinding his hips against hers to the beat of the music.

She found his rhythm, a swayed against him to the music. The music seemed to surround them and travel through them as they moved together. They were in their own little world where it was only the two of them and the music.

At least until they heard Kagome yelling at Inuyasha. "His name is Hojo!" She screamed at him.

"I don't care what Hobo over there's name is! I just wanted to dance with you!"

"Why don't you go dance with Kikyou!"

"Because I asked you, damn it!"

"Well I don't want to dance with an egotistical bastard like you! You brought her here, so why don't you dance with _her_!"

"Fine, I will then!"

"I hope you enjoy yourself, because I'm never talking to you ever again!" She stomped off in the direction of the bathroom. At least as well as you can stomp when you're surrounded by a horde of people.

"I should go talk to her." Ayame whispered. Well, it was more like talking normally with the loud music pounding in her ears.

"Do you have to?" Kouga mumbled into her neck, drunk on her scent. She probably wouldn't have heard him if his mouth hadn't been so close to her ear.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few minutes, ok?" She pulled away from him reluctantly, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before wandering off after Kagome.


	7. Roomies

Disclaimer: He's all mine...MUHAHAHAHA! 

Warnings for this chapter: A bit of limey goodness.

A/N: -dodges a rock thrown at my head- Woah, guys, chill. -gets pelted- OK, I'M SORRY! I was out of town for the week, and my laptop didn't have internet. Sorry...:( Please forgive me! Also, yay for time skips! You'll know what I mean:D I never clearly said what grade they were in when this all started, so use your imagination as to how long they've been together. -wink- Lots of love, Kel.

* * *

Ayame closed the door to the girl's bathroom and sighed. There was sitting Kagome on one of the sinks, tears running silently down her cheeks. 

Ayame had always made a point to stay away from the school's bathrooms. You were lucky if there was soap, let alone toilet paper. They hadn't had paper towels since she was a sophomore. The paint on the walls was chipping and pealing, and people had written all over the doors. Here you could see the school's latest gossip, such as, 'Call Minoru for a good time!' Witten sloppily in a red sharpie, followed by a phone number. Also, we find that 'Leiko is a bitch'. How enlightening.

"Kagome, are you ok?" She asked, dodging some wet toilet paper on the floor, and hopping up on the sink next to her.

"I guess." She said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Her makeup was smeared, and her eyes were red and puffy with red streaks running down her face.

Ayame went into the nearest bathroom to find it was out of toilet paper. How typical. She went to the next one to find that it was _almost_ out. She pulled on the roll, emptying the scratchy paper in her hand. She went back to the sink and got it damp before handing it to Kagome to wipe her eyes.

"He's a jerk Kagome, why don't you just forget about him?"

"I can't!" She cried out. "I know he's an idiot, I know he's a pompous bastard, but all of that just doesn't seem to matter!" She lowered her voice. "I think I love him."

Ayame's eyes widened. This was worse than she thought. "Maybe you should tell him how you feel." She told her.

"I can't do that!" She exclaimed. "He doesn't like me like that! I would make a complete idiot out of myself."

"Well, you'll never know until you ask him." She said gently. "But for now, how about we go back out there and have a good time. Inuyasha can wait, because tonight, we're going dancing."

Kagome smiled softly, and threw the wad of paper into the wastebasket, following Ayame back out onto the dance floor. She spotted Kouga almost immediately to see that he was chatting with Ginta and Hakkaku. "Hi boys." She said cheerily, smiling at the three of them. Kagome had wandered off to find Hojo and apologize for her fight with Inuyasha. It must have really hurt his feelings.

"Hey Ayame!" Hakkaku exclaimed.

"Having a good time?" Ginta finished for him.

"Yeah, great!" She said, right before Kouga pulled her to him and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Although it was just a step up from a peck, and there was no tongue involved, it still left her breathless.

"We're going to go dance some more." Kouga announced. "We'll see you guys later. Stay out of trouble, got it?"

Both of them glanced at Ayame. "I think that we should be the one telling you that." They teased.

Kouga rolled his eyes and lead his girl out onto the dance floor. "So how'd it go with Kagome? Is she giving up on Dog-turd?"

"Nope. She claims that she loves him." She said, letting him enclose her in his strong arms as they swayed to the music which was much soft and slower by now. She sighed, and rested her head against his chest. She felt so warm and safe.

"Well, I guess you can't argue with love." He said vaguely.

"Yeah, I guess not."

* * *

"Where does this go?" Kouga asked, trying to balance the large brown cardboard box while getting a good look at the label.

"Well what's the tag say?" Ayame yelled from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Uh…" He switched arms, turning it around so the little white tag with large neat handwriting was facing him. "Sheets. Not fragile. May be thrown roughly." He paused, a wolfish grin spreading across his face, showing two twin fangs. "I see you've been getting creative with the labels again, Ayame."

She ignored his last comment. "It goes in the linen closet!"

He shrugged and deposited the box next to the closet. He grabbed another one from the truck. "Pots and pans." He announced, "Well, actually just pots, I think." He read it over again. "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Well, it is just pots!"

"Then why'd you put pans on here too then?"

"Because it sounded better! And that goes in the kitchen."

He did as he was told, placing the heavy box in the kitchen. Ayame was in there already, unpacking a box full of plates and glasses. "The truck's almost empty," He said in a seductive voice, hugging her from behind. "Whatever will we do when we're finished?" He added suggestively.

"Don't think that just because we're living together that you're going to get any." She announced, removing herself from his grasp, and returning to unpacking.

"But-but." He stuttered, looking dejected.

"We talked about this. I'm only moving in here with you because none of the girls I know are going to collage here, and I can't afford to have an apartment to myself. This doesn't change the fact that we're going to wait till we're married until we're intimate."

He perked up. "Can we get married then?"

"No." He appeared crestfallen once more. "First of all, you're just doing it for sex. And secondly, we're just starting collage! We can't afford to start a family right now."

"We don't have to start a family, we could be careful." She glared at him.

"There's no guarantee that that stuff works you know. And we're too busy right now, school starts in another two weeks. We need to wait until we're ready."

"I _am_ ready!" He whined, then he got a dreamy look in his eye. "What beautiful pups we'll make."

Ayame blushed red, averting her eyes shyly. She made herself seem preoccupied by starting to unpack another box. He pulled her back to him, locking his eyes onto hers. "Is it so wrong that I want to make love to the woman I intend to spend the rest of my life with?" He asked, running the back of his hand along her cheek tenderly.

Uh-oh. Kouga's in his prime tonight, she may be in trouble. Ayame gulped. "I-I" She stuttered.

Kouga gently pressed his lips to where her jaw met her neck, trailing his kisses lower at an excruciatingly slow rate. Ayame's mind seemed to freeze and he lifted her shirt a bit to rest his hand on the skin of her hip. She tilted her head back unconsciously, giving him better access to her neck as her eyes fluttered closed in bliss.

"Kouga," She breathed, instinctively gripping his scalp, and pulling him closer to her. "We can't do this."

She made no move to stop him when he started to slowly unbutton her blouse, revealing the milky soft skin beneath it. She felt tingly inside, as heat pooled in the depth of her stomach. Her skin felt hot, she couldn't breath right. She moaned softly as he started to feel her breast through the thin fabric of her bra.

He sucked harder on her neck, desperately wanting to taste her, but he refrained from giving her a bite. "I want to feel you." He mumbled into her neck, "I want to feel all of you."

He pushed her back against the countertop, rubbing circles on her hip with his hand. His hand soon made its way to the button of her pants, and he played with a moment before pushing away from her completely.

What a sight she was for him, it was all he could do to not just take her right now against the kitchen sink. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing heavy. She was gripping the counter unconsciously with both hands, and her shirt was unbuttoned, giving him a pretty good view of her lacy bra.

"I just remembered, we're supposed to wait until we're married." He said mockingly, giving her a superior smirk. She just glared at him.

Well, people always say that collage is interesting.


	8. Pick up Your Cell Phone Damnit

Disclaimer: -grabs Kouga and runs away- Mine! 

Warnings for this chapter: Nothing really...Kouga has a bit of a dirty mouth, and there's some implied...well...nevermind. 

A/N: Heh...sorry for the late chapter...again. I'm a naughty girl. But here's an extra, EXTRA long chapter for ya'll! Lots of love, Kelly

* * *

Kouga patted his back pocket, finding it flat. "Damnit." He mumbled. He probably looked like an idiot standing out in the apartment parking lot, locked out of his own car because he couldn't find his keys.

He shoved his hand back into his back pocket were he usually kept his wallet, but found the keys to not be there. He cursed again. "Maybe I left them in the apartment." He muttered.

He kicked the tire irritably, and headed back in the front door. Luckily they usually kept that unlocked. I mean, who would even _think_ about trying to break into Kouga's apartment?

He checked the dish by the door where he usually threw his spare change. A few pennies and a dime, but no keys. He went over to the stack of papers on the counter. Bills, class registration…no keys. "Damn it all to hell."

A little light went off in his head. "Maybe Ayame grabbed them by mistake!" He announced to no one. He grabbed the phone on the wall and quickly dialed Ayame's cell phone. It rang once. Twice. Four times…then Ayame's voice came onto the line.

"Hi, you've reached Ayame, sorry I'm not here to take your call! Leave me a message, and I'll give you a call back! Thanks." Kouga sighed. She was too nice for her own good. Ayame's sweet voice switched to the monotone of the cell service. "To leave a call back number, press 2 now. Please leave your message after the tone." Kouga waited…"Beep!"

"Hey Ayame, its Kouga. Give me a call when you get this, ok? I can't find my keys, and I think you might have grabbed them by mistake this morning. I've got to get over to the school to see a councilor about some classes, and I can't get into my car. I hope to hear from you soon." He hung the phone back up on the wall and glanced at his watch. His appointment was in 20 minutes, and it took 10 to get to the school from here.

He rubbed his temples with his forefingers. What a day to lose his keys. He had to make this appointment 2 weeks ago! He picked the phone up again, and dialed Ginta. He picked up after two rings. "Hello?" He asked.

"Ginta! I need you to give me a ride to the collage!"

"Uh, kay. What's the hurry? And why can't you drive yourself?"

"I lost my keys. I think Ayame might have them, but she's not picking up her cell. I'm dead if I don't talk to this councilor today; I still have no idea what classes I'm supposed to take for my major!"

"Ok, ok. I'll be over in 5 minutes." The phone clicked, and the dial tone reached Kouga's ears. Ok, good. He's not going to miss it.

* * *

"What do you mean I have to take Calculus!" Kouga roared, making the councilor jump in her seat.

"It's a required class for your major." She said simply.

"I failed PRE ALGEBRA! How the hell am I supposed to get away from this class with a passing grade!"

"I suggest a tutor. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to see another student in 10 minutes."

Kouga glared at her. "Sure. Thanks for the help." He said sarcastically. And he got up from his chair rather roughly, and walked out of her office.

Ginta was waiting for him in the front parking lot. "Come on man." Ginta whispered urgently as he approached the car. "I don't have parking permit, and some cop has passed behind me like 10 times! I can't afford a ticket right now!"

Kouga hopped into the passenger seat and Ginta took off. When he arrived home, it was a little after 6:30. He swung open the front door, expecting to see Ayame, but the apartment looked just as he had left it. His brow furrowed in confusion, and he went over to the message machine, seeing that there were no new messages. Usually she would call if she wasn't going to be home till later. And hadn't she gotten his message?

He picked up the phone, dialing her number a bit feverishly, but once again got her answering machine. This wasn't like her. She always picked up her cell. And wasn't she just supposed to be going out shopping for the afternoon?

He jumped onto the couch, his distress not very evident in the way he casually clicked though the TV channels. Someone who really knew him (i.e. Ayame) would tell you that he's stiff, and worried, he just didn't like to show it so he forced himself into a position that he knew other people looked like when they are relaxed. He's good at that kind of stuff.

He stopped when he got to a documentary on wolves. Well, why not? The documentary lasted an hour, and by the time it had finished, Ayame still wasn't home. He was starting to get fidgety with worry. He went back to the phone and dialed her number again. When the answering machine picked up, he said, "Hey Ayame. I'm really worried about where you are, it's getting kind of late. Please, _please_ give me a call back when you get this to let me know that you're ok." He put the phone back on its hook.

Ok, where did Ayame say she was going today? Shopping for new school clothes, right? Well then she'd be downtown. But this is Tokyo for crying out loud! There are probably 300 stores down there!

He'd take a shower. She'd probably be back by the time he got out. He stripped off his clothing as he walked to the bathroom, letting it drop to the floor, not really caring at this point as to where it ended up.

He turned the water all the way to hot, and steam filled the small bathroom within minutes. He stepped in; jerking away from the scalding water as it first hit his sensitive skin. He forced himself to stay still, letting the water fall over him, relaxing his tense muscles. He knew his skin was getting flushed and burnt from the water, but he didn't really care.

He didn't feel like actually washing himself. He just needed something to distract him, and keep him occupied until Ayame came home. He turned the knob to off, letting the water drip off of him for a moment until he pulled back the shower curtain, and grabbed a towel, wiping his face free of water. He slung it loosely around his hips, and wiped some of the steam from the mirror above the sink to get a good look at himself.

Just like he figured, his skin looked flushed and irritated. He grabbed his boxers, slipping them on after drying his legs and chest of water. He opened the bathroom door, holding his breath. "Ayame? You home?" He yelled, unsure of himself. Silence followed him, and his shoulders dropped.

While rubbing his hair impatiently with the towel, he called her cell again, once again getting the recording of her soft, charming voice. He hung up without leaving a message, his worry rising again. A glance at the clock and it read 8:45. Woah. He'd been in the shower longer than he'd thought. He paced the kitchen floor, still in nothing but his boxers. Next time he wouldn't bug her about worrying about him.

He heard the door click, and he perked up. It swung open, and Ayame darted in, slamming it behind her. Tears streaked her face, and her breathing was heavy. The thing that really caught his eyes were her clothes. Her modest skirt was slopping lower on one hip, and the zipper looked like it had been forced because the stitching was ripped. The sleeve of her blouse had been torn, and her bra strap was falling off her shoulder.

She met his eyes, hers laced with fear and confusion. She came to him, and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her head in his bare shoulder, sobs raking her body. His arm tightened around her, pulling her closer. "Ayame," He said gently when her tears and slowed, and she was just sniffling softly. "What happened?"

She shook her head from wear it was still against his chest, not looking up to meet his eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it."

His voice darkened. "Did someone hurt you? I swear Ayame if anyone-"

"It's ok." She said softly, cutting him off. "It's over now. I'm safe here."

So something _did_ happen! He pulled her the remaining foot to the couch, and pulled her down so she was sitting beside him. He took her hands in his, marveling at how soft and small they were compared to his large rough ones. "Tell me what happened Ayame." He said gently. He tucked some stray hair behind her ear.

Tears welled in her large green orbs, and she avoided his eyes. "I-I…Well, he…" She sighed, shutting her eyes, to calm herself. Kouga waited patiently for her to continue. "I guess I should start from the beginning. I was walking back from shopping, and I dropped my purse on the sidewalk. So I bent down, and started picking up the mess. When I stood back up, there was this man there in front of me. I told him excuse me, and tried to push my way past, but he blocked me.

"He-he grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me into the alleyway. I tried to fight him off, but he pushed me against the wall, and he started t-touching me!" She had started crying again, so Kouga pulled her against his chest again, rocking her soothingly, but his body was tense, ready to fight.

"Did he violate you Ayame?" He asked, his eyes flashing, ready to unleash hell.

"N-no. He ripped my shirt, and started to pull at my skirt, but I was able to knee him in the groin. I ran all the way home after that." She buried her head in his shoulder again so her voice was muffled. "Only you should touch me like that!" She cried. "I don't want anyone else to!"

He started to stroke her hair soothingly, relived that it didn't at least get too far. But it was bad enough though. "I'm here now Ayame." He whispered. "He won't get you, I swear it." He pressed his lips to the top of her head, and she hugged him closer. "Where were you when it happened?" He asked quietly.

She pulled away from him a bit, looking into his eyes for the first time in a while. "You're not going out there Kouga. He's not worth it, really. He's just dirty sleazy scum, and I never want to hear about him again. Don't do it, please." She begged holding on tighter to him. She noticed for the first time how tense he was. He was itching for a fight with this guy. He would never give in, so she decided to compromise. "Go tomorrow. I don't want to be by myself tonight."

He held her against him again. "Ok."


	9. If Only you Knew

Disclaimer: -hugs Kouga to my chest- What do you mean he's not mine? 

Warnings for this chapter: None...bad language though. Kouga has a dirty mouth:P 

A/N: Man. I love inspiration. This totally worked out the way I wanted it to! It was so blaringly obvious, none of you figured it out! You just thought I was going to have Kouga go beat up so random guy on the street? I DON'T THINK SO! Please enjoy:D

* * *

Kouga awoke the next morning to a familiar weight on his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around what he knew was Ayame, breathing in her intoxicating scent. He felt oddly relaxed, despite the fact that he was about to beat the crap out of some asshole today. He peaked open one eye, taking in the glowing numbers on his digital clock. Five am? Damn that's early.

He closed his eyes, shifting his weight so he was in a more comfortable under Ayame. She was half on him, half off him. Her waist up was situated on his chest, and one of her legs hooked with his at the ankle. Her hands were holding his shoulders lightly, and her head was turned so she could listen to the beat of his heart. It was soothing for her to hear it, even in her sleep. It calmed her fears and worries.

Kouga gently stroked her back unconsciously. What would he say when he found the man that did that to her? Several scenarios ran through his head, all ending with some faceless guy bloodied against a wall. He wouldn't kill him. He'd make him beg for forgiveness, plead for mercy. Then he'd kill him.

Ayame awoke several hours later, squinting her eyes closed, hoping for morning to never come. Why couldn't they just stay like this forever? Why did Kouga have to go after that horrid man? Because he's an arrogant idiot, that's why. But she loved him for it.

"You're awake." Kouga said softly, stroking her back again.

She clutched her eyes closed tighter, hoping to fool him. "No I'm not." She said in a small voice against his chest.

A chuckle vibrated through his upper body. "You're not, huh?" He said in a teasing voice. Well, at least he was in a good mood. Or maybe he was just putting on an act for her sake, she couldn't really tell.

"Ten more minutes." She begged, holding onto him tighter.

He chuckled again, this time tightening his hold on her, and laughing into her hair. "Ten more minutes." He agreed.

After ten minutes, Ayame reluctantly got up. She scurried into the kitchen digging around the cabinets for pots and pans. "Would you like breakfast?" She yelled in the general direction of the bedroom where Kouga was changing. They both knew that she was just stalling. She didn't want him to get into trouble, or get in over his head.

He came out a moment later in his suede jacket, with a sheepskin lining. It fit him perfectly, but Ayame rarely saw him in it. It was his trouble jacket. He claimed it brought him good luck, so he wore it whenever he was planning on doing something risky. "I've got to get going." He said, and her face fell. He crossed the room in several strides, taking her face in his hands. He smiled a little, looking into her perfectly green eyes. "I'll be fine. I love you." He said softly, giving her a soft, sensual kiss on the lips. "I'll be back soon." He added as he was heading out the door.

They had talked a little while the two of them were in bed last night. Kouga had finally gotten her to tell him when she was when that bastard attacked her. She had begged him to at least let her come with him, but he refused. She was too innocent to see things like this.

Kouga had never been in a gang, per say, but he had once been apart of a group of wolf-youkai who liked to get into trouble. There were no drugs, or sex. Just him and a group of guys that like the ultimate adrenaline rush by getting in over their heads. It was like a dare. Only better.

So thus, he had connections. After a few years, and a few close run-ins with the cops, he had decided to drop out, and head in a different direction. There were no hard feelings, and he still had some contact with his old friends, but he didn't want Ayame involved with them.

Kouga headed into Za Soukutsu as the door swung open, and he was given several warm greetings. "Uh-oh." Daisuke said, taking in his attire. "Kouga's got the jacket out again. I though you'd retired that thing a long time ago."

Kouga's face remained impassive. "It's still got a little bit of luck left in it. I've got some unfinished business. You know where I can find…the guys?"

Daisuke shock his head. "Don't tell me your getting involved with that crowd again Kouga."

Kouga growled unconsciously in the back of his throat. "I need some information from them." He took a step closer, lowering his voice. "I need to find a guy. He came onto Ayame."

Daisuke's eyes widened. "No." He said, denial clearly written in his voice. "He didn't…?" He didn't need to finish, the question was clearly there.

"No. I still need to find him though. No one touches my girl. Where's Osamu and the boys?"

Daisuke tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Last I heard, they were in the old subway station. You know, the one off of 8th street that broke down three or so years ago?"

"I know the one. Thanks Daisuke, I owe you one."

The older man waved his hands up, signaling that it was no problem. "You've gotten me out of enough tight spots in the past. Just think of it as a favor between friends. Can't you stay for a quick drink though?"

Kouga shook his head. "Sorry, that's all I came here for. I'll be sure to stop by again soon though, alright?"

"I'll hold you to that. Now you be careful out there, got it?"

Kouga lifted his hand above his head in acknowledgement as he walked out the door again. He was in front of the 8th street Subway entrance in a flash. The last time that he had run that fast was when…well, it was a long time ago.

He walked down the stairs, and was immediately plummeted into darkness. Before he could blink, his back was pressed against a wall, a knife (he presumed) pressed against his throat. Even with his expert eyesight, he still couldn't see in the dark yet. "What the hell you fuckin bastard!"

He felt the knife-wielder hesitate. "What's the password?" He said gruffly.

"Bullshit!" Kouga spat, despite the fact that a knife was currently pressed to his jugular. "I was in this damn thing for 3 fuckin years, and we never had a password!"

"Let him go Tsutomu." Said a calm voice from behind them. The knife-wielder immediately backed away from Kouga, muttering an apology.

By now, Kouga's eyes had adjusted to the light, and he could see his old friend. "Osamu? You still running this shindig?"

Osamu ignored his question. "I'm sorry, but we had to take a step up in security since…" He hesitated. "Well, we needed more security." He finished lamely. "Come on. We'll talk. Although I know that you must not just be here to chat."

The tall, brown haired wolf demon shoved his hands into his pockets and turned, Kouga following after him. It wasn't really the nicest hangout by any means. It was just a grungy, dirty, broken down Subway station. He could see a card table set up in one corner, and several cots cluttering one wall. By the looks of it, there were only five or so demons here at the minute.

Osamu snapped him out of his blast-from-the-past when he talked again. "Come this way." He walked through the turn bars where people would deposit their money, and it opened into what he presumed was Osamu's own personal area. He took a seat at a little table with folding chairs set up around it, and Kouga followed after him. "So, if I'm guessing right, you're not just here to reminisce about the past two years."

Kouga straitened. "I'm actually looking for someone. I was hoping you could help. You know just about everyone in this town, right?"

"Maybe I do." He answered vaguely. He was always like this, always on guard, even with Kouga.

"I'm looking for a man. Scum really. He came onto my girl. He was on the alley at Ash. Tall, long black hair. Sounds like he owns the world. Doesn't take no for an answer. Preys on innocent girls. Ringing any bells here?"

Osamu looked deep in thought. "Sounds like…" He trailed off, his face darkening. "Do you know anything else about him?"

"Well, he had on some kind of Ape mask or something at first." Ayame had told him that that was why she was so frightened in the beginning, and had wanted to push past him. It's not every day you see some guy in a mask like that on the street.

"Damnit." Osamu muttered. "Damnit all. You can't go after him Kouga, I'm sorry."

Kouga's eyes widened. "Why the hell not!" He yelled, pushing up from his chair.

He shook his head. "Why do you think we had to step up security, Kouga?" He got up from his chair as well, putting his hands on the table, locking eyes with him. "If you're talking about the same guy, this man killed half of my gang!"

"W-What?"

"He's…He's…Not normal. Not like any demon I've ever seen before. He feels like he has to hide behind a mask. There was a gang war last spring, and this guy alone wiped out ten of my boys! Don't you dare Kouga. You'll die too, and I don't want that on my conscience."

His face darkened. "What's his name?"

Osamu hesitated. "Naraku."


	10. Lock Picking Powers

Disclaimer: I can be in awe of your amazing lock-picking powers too Kouga! 

Warnings for this Chapter: Why do I have this again? Oh, right. Some mature-ish stuff. I guess.

A/N: I am soooo sorry! It's been over a month, you much all hate me! Ok, but here's a chapter! I know, it's a bit confusing, but it'll all be revealed in the next chapter! One little side note though, whatever you're expecting in the next chapter, the answer is no. Heh, this is going to be fun. I just wrote this on a whim.

* * *

"I told you it was a bad idea."

"I didn't _ask_ if you thought it was a bad idea!"

"It was still a bad idea."

"This is all _you're_ fault you know! I told you to stay at home, and what do you do? You come after me!"

"Well here you tell me you're going to go after some fuckin crime lord gang leader, and you _really_ think I'm going to let you have at the son of a bitch by yourself?"

"Well…yes. I told you to stay home! It's too dangerous here!"

"So it's too dangerous for me, but not you?"

"That's right!" He snorted. "You didn't have to cuss him out you know. We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't come along, and fucking _cussed him out_! You cussed out a gang leader. You're unbelievable."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't supposed to be a compliment. I'm _chained to a wall_, and you're taking things as compliments. You _are_ unbelievable."

"Thank you." She said cockily.

"Aren't you in the least bit worried as to what they're going to do to you? You're chained to a wall too you know. But that doesn't seem to faze you in the least."

She shrugged as much as she could with her hands pinned above her head.

"Ayame, do you have a bobby pin?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" He glared at her. "What do I look like, your grandmother?"

He glared at her again. "Well, do you have a better idea as to how I can pick the lock on my wrist before those thugs come back to beat me into a bloody pulp?"

Ayame got a thoughtful look on her face. "I think I have a paperclip in my front pocket." She said, and she shifted her weight outwards so she could get a better look at her hips from the current position. "But I can't get it out with my hands chained above my head. I didn't know people use the dungeon slash torture method anymore. I thought that was too medieval for this day and age."

"It will never be too medieval. It's classic. Ok, I can lift my knee, can you hook you're leg around it?"

She scooted closer to Kouga, being thankful that the chains hooked on her ankles were long enough for her to get close to him. She tried to gain enough leverage to hook her leg around him, but found it to be difficult. "Can't you get any closer?" He pulled a bit more on his chains, straining to touch her. She lifted her leg, and clasped her knee to the inside of his.

"Ok, good. Now I'm going to lift up both our legs, got it?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

"I'm just going to pull my knee up to my chest, ok? Keep you leg around mine, it should work." He pulled his leg up, as if he was going to tuck it under his chin, and his head came to her thigh.

"Aren't we being guarded?" She asked nervously, suddenly aware of how close his mouth was to her groin.

"Not that I know of, no." He said vaguely. "Ok, I've got to get to your pocket; you want to help me out here?"

She pushed her leg against him so he could reach her pocket with his teeth.

He hesitated a second. "I'm going to have to rip your pants."

"What?" She squeaked, trying to look down at him, which was increasingly difficult with their current position. "B-But…"

"Come on Ayame, I just need to get the paperclip, then we'll be home free. I want to get you out of here. It's alright, I won't hurt you." She hesitated a moment, then nodded. He felt his fang catch on her pocket, and he let his head trail lower, and he heard the fabric of her jeans tear. Ok, now the difficult part. "Don't move." He commanded softly. The paperclip, along with several other odds and ends was still balanced on her leg. He stretched out his neck, and touched the paperclip, along with a bit of her exposed leg with his tongue. She shivered involuntarily at the contact.

"D-Don't do that!" She hissed uncomfortably. She liked the feeling a lot more then she would admit, and she knew that he would smell her arousal.

"Hold on a sec, this is harder than it looks!" His tongue wasn't really as opposable as he would have liked, and picking up a paperclip wasn't really the easiest task. She shifted uncomfortably, and he felt her take a deep breath. His tongue touched her again, and she quivered. "Stop moving."

"Stop _doing that_ then!"

"I can't get us out of here if you don't keep still!"

Her breath was ragged, and she cursed herself silently for allowing herself to get wet at a time like this.

"I can smell you." He said quietly, shutting his eyes as his chin rested on her thigh. "Stop Ayame, you're distracting me."

"I can't help it! You're-You're touching me!"

He growled softly. God, he wanted to taste her. And the thing that was driving him insane was that she _wanted_ him to taste her. "Now's not the time," He said reluctantly, hoping to regain his control. How is it that she has so much power over him, even at a time like this? "Just give me a little longer, and we'll be free of this place."

She whimpered softly, aware of his hot breath against her skin. "Just hurry it up." She said with a quick breath.

Ayame moved her leg again, this time upward. Kouga was very quickly reminded of the current position they were in. Her leg was hooked over his, ultimately in-between his legs. His leg left leg was balanced up against his chest, holding hers with it, putting her foot say…right in his groin. That's just great. "God," He whispered his breath shaky. "Don't do that!"

Ayame, being as innocent as she is, had no idea what she had just done. "Just get the paperclip!"

Kouga was able to focus for a moment, and got the paperclip between his teeth. "Ok," He said between clenched teeth, holding the paperclip in his mouth. "You can get off me now."

"Oh, ok." He lowered his leg, and she moved back to her portion of the wall next to him. "Now, how to do you get that to your hand?"

"I'm working on it." He said, his voice slurred since he couldn't open his mouth to speak. He mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I need you to take the paperclip in your mouth, then put it in my hand."

"How am I supposed to do that?" She asked, slightly horrified.

"Kiss me." He said simply.

"Uh, ok then." She said dumbly, and leaned closer to him. He did the same. Her lips brushed lightly against his, and she took the paperclip between her teeth, just as he had done.

"Alright, now put it in my hand." He told her. She just nodded, not trusting herself to speak because she feared of dropping it. "Here, you can put your knee on my leg to get some leverage."

She put her knee on his, and she hoisted herself up so her head was level with his hands. Thank God her chains were long enough. She brushed her lips against his fingers, and he closed his hand around the paperclip. "Ok, got it!" He announced, and she backed down to her part of the wall next to him.

She watched him fumble a moment, and the lock holding his left hand in place clicked, and clattered loudly against the wall. He gave a little triumphant cheer, and soon all his locks were picked, and he was free of chains.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Ayame asked him, in awe of his amazing lock-picking powers.

He shrugged, working on freeing her right hand. "You just pick this stuff up."

"A _normal_ person does not know how to get out of being chained to a wall with a mere paperclip."

"Well, maybe you need to get out more."

Her chains clattered loudly against the wall and her hands were freed.


End file.
